


born too late

by Pomfry



Series: 700 followers drabbles [1]
Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Comforting, Gen, Lily is quite possibly the best servamp, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-25 18:19:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14982872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pomfry/pseuds/Pomfry
Summary: Misono has nightmares, sometimes. Of his brother and Lily and things that will forever be his fault.





	born too late

**Author's Note:**

> LUST PAIR MY LOVE. THANK YOU ANON FOR REQUESTING THIS!

When Misono was ten, he had nightmares. Horrible nightmares that involved Mikuni with blood on his face and his mother’s corpse at his feet. Horrible, horrible nightmares that made him wake up screaming his brother’s name. With despair or grief or fury, he never knows. He wakes up screaming, screaming, screaming, and it always ends with him crying. He wakes up with the feeling of blood on his knees, on his hands and face, with the heavy copper taste of blood on his tongue. It always ends with the kids scrambling at the door, worry evident in their voices.

The first time, Lily came rushing in, panic on his face, and he’d found Misono sobbing his heart out, face buried in his covers.

The second time, he’d found Misono curled up in the corner of his bed, face pale and with tear tracks on his cheeks.

The third time, Misono had reached for him.

And all the times, Lily had reached back, wrapped his arms around his eve and rocked from side to side. He’d hummed and let Misono lay his head in his lap, exhausted from his nightmare. They’d spent nights like that, Lily singing quietly and telling stories and Misono remaining quiet.

Nowadays, his nightmares are a lot different.

 

\--

 

_ “Lily!” Misono calls, running around the corner. “Lily - Lily, wait!” _

_ Lily doesn't wait. He doesn’t stop, and Misono is all but tripping over his feet trying to keep up. _

_ “Lily!” _

_ Lily jerks to a halt. Misono rests his hands on his knees, smiling slightly. “Lily,” he says, his body trembling. He’ll always be a bit sickly, it seems, but - Lily was here. And that meant everything was okay. _

_ Then the watch falls to the ground, frozen in time with a blade through it, covered in Lily’s blood. Lily turns and Misono’s heart stops. His face is that scary - frightening,  _ **_terrifying_ ** _ \- expression he’d had. _

_ Misono takes a step back. He doesn’t have another watch, he doesn’t - _

_ He can’t bring Lily back, he thinks weakly, and falls into darkness, Lily screaming above him - _

Misono jerks awake, closing his mouth around the screams that echo in the the room. He stares at the wall, settling his breathing, and rests his forehead in his hands. He’s fifteen, dammit, this shouldn't - shouldn’t be affecting him this much -

The image of Lily, his soft voice telling him to  _ stay back _ flashes in his mind, and he digs the heels of his palms into his eyes until he sees starbursts.

This nightmare has been recurring, lately. It’s always the same. Lily is fleeing, running from him, and then -

The watch breaks. And Lily turns, ready to devour him.

A knock at the door. “Misono?”

Lily.

Misono sighs, saying, “Come in,” with the slightest bit of volume so his voice carries.

Lily opens the door and walks in, elegant as always, and his smile turns into a concerned frown when he sees the state his eve is in. “Misono.” And he sounds - he sounds  _ sad.  _ Not upset, not frustrated, just - sad. Like he’s full of sorrow that Misono is not getting any sleep, like he knows that it’s somehow his fault. Which it  _ isn’t.  _ It's  _Misono's._

“Lily,” Misono replies, throat scratchy. He clears it, rubbing at his eyes. “What’re - what’re you doing here?

Lily laughs softly, closing the door behind him and nearly floating over, his feet barely touching the ground. “Why wouldn’t I be?” he asks, and brushes Misono’s hair out of his eyes. “I’ve been doing this for over five years now.”

Misono grunts, and - normally he would be bursting, be pushing away and blustering, but he’s tired. He’s tired and Lily has always been here for him, in the slivers of moonlight and darkness, always been his protector. So he lays his head down in Lily’s lap and listens as his servamp sings a song lost to time.


End file.
